Kate, I love you
by LeadingLadies9394
Summary: There were so many things that reminded him of her. The color blue, all things tropical, music, even being happy.Written by Lady of LeadingLadies9394. Used to be on indefinite hold but is now BACK.
1. Chapter 1

An Oliver/Katie story.

Not a (an?) one-shot.

* * *

It was cold. It was foggy. And it was raining. None of these things were very out of the ordinary down in London, but Oliver Wood still wished that it wasn't raining today, because, today, of all days, of all hours of that day, of all minutes of those hours, of all seconds of those minutes, Oliver Wood couldn't stop thinking about Katie Bell. Yes, Katie Bell, the girl two years younger than him, chaser for his former team, a good friend of his, and the most amazing woman he had ever met. In other words, someone so completely and utterly out of bounds that it hurt. She was intelligent, well rounded, rich, beautiful, funny, and all around perfect while he was so stupid, poor, ugly and pathetic ( (at least HE thinks so… Heheh…). Here he was, living his life-long dream; playing on Puddlemere United, and he missed them. Merlin's Uncle, he'd only been gone for half a year an already he missed everything, Hogwarts, his team, his friends, which were technically the same thing, and Katie. Especially Katie. 

He couldn't believe it took him so long to see how beautiful she was, sure, a large part of his subconscious had played images of her through his mind every night for five years, but he supposed that he was just too dense to ever figure out the obvious.

She had been his friend, nothing else, or at least, not for a while. She was always Katie, Kates, Kat, or his favourite, Kate. She was always the girl who loved to work, who loved to learn, and draw and write and sing and dance. Who loved to be happy. The girl who had to unwittingly captured him.

He had finally noticed her near the end of his last year at Hogwarts, (took him long enough!) at the end-of-finals-and-Quidditch celebration, partly because she looked so different, and partly because, well, everyone noticed it.

Katie was not one who wore makeup all the time, and if she did, there was barely any. Her hair was always up in a ponytail or French braid, and if Oliver thought about it, he never actually saw her hair down apart from that night, She always wore nice clothing, but nothing particularly interesting. At all.

But that night, oh that night was amazing. She had gone down with Angelina, Alicia, and Ginny, to the Three Broomsticks to get cases of Butterbeer and copious amounts of snack food. At that point nobody but the women of Gryffindor had seen her.

George and Fred had really outdone themselves in regards to the setting up of the common room for a party. Outdoing them selves meaning that they had done some pretty impressive magic, and had managed not to blow anything up. Usually they just managed to do impressive magic and still blow things up.

Anyway, the common room had been enlarged and the carpet replaced with a ballroom style dance floor. A dimmed chandelier hung from the ceiling, which didn't appear to exist, as it had been modeled after the Great Hall's ceiling. Candles floated in the air, giving the room a romantic sort of air. The lightest part of the room (that being the center of the dance floor.) was only a little lighter than a fire.

Small, round tables dotted the edges of the room, and three much bigger tables awaiting food and drinks. Lastly two doors that hadn't been there earlier that day opened out onto an enormous balcony and garden which DEFINITELY hadn't been there earlier.

Fred and George had come up behind him, "hullo, Ollie!" Oliver winced, not the name! "Hello. Listen, this is an amazing job you two did, you gotta show me how you did it sometime!" Fred and George exchanged looks and winked at Oliver, "Sorry, Ollie, but great magicians never give up their secrets!" With that they walked off, whispering about their latest torture instru- er –invention.

It was only after the party/dance/thing had started that Katie showed. She had been off levitating the last bin or so of food from Hogsmeade to the common room. She had drawn the hood of her cape over her face, and Oliver didn't recognize her until she looked up….

_You're falling… falling… falli- okay, forget that. Go back in time to Oliver's last year, at this party thing. _

Oliver's mouth suddenly went very, very dry, "Katie?" He croaked out, '_I can't_ _breath!'_ "Is that you?" _'Stupid,stupid,STUPID!' _Katie smiled shyly, she never was one who liked to draw attention, "Hey, Oliver." Oliver didn't reply, he _couldn't_ reply, he was too busy staring at her. Her cheeks were still flushed from the cold, and her eyes were bright and curious, staring right back into his. She was obviously wearing makeup for the occasion, but still far less than any other girl in the room. Her lips were formed into a sort of smile, and she had never looked quite so beautiful as at that moment. "Oliver, Oliver… OLIVER!" "What! Wha-? Oh, sorry, Kates, I wasn't paying attention. What do you need?" Katie rolled her eyes-which was adorable in all of Oliver Wood's books- and answered, "I figured that much, and I was asking if you would help me get the last of these-" she waved towards the two enormous bins of food outside the portrait, "things in." Oliver stared blankly at her for a second more before, "Oh! Right, _ahem,_ of course." Katie smiled her thanks to him and stepped out of the way. As Oliver helped her lift the bins through the portrait hole he might have looked like he was thinking very deeply on something of incredible importance, so intense was his face, but his thoughts were more along the lines of, '_beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, prett- no, not pretty, that's not good enough- lovely, amazing, outstanding. Real.' _ They brought the bins to a small room behind the food tables, and Katie shed her cloak, sighing contentedly. A knee-length sky-blue dress greeted Oliver's eyes, a large leather belt was slung casually around her hips, and a pair of black heels accentuated her long legs. Delicate pearl earrings, a singular chain of pearls around her neck, her watch, which never left her wrist, a sapphire ring on her right hand, and her long, curly hair flowing down her back in shining masses completed the utter state of awe that Oliver was in. "Gaah…" Katie glanced up sharply, "What?" "Uh, nothing…" Katie gave him a strange glance, but shrugged it off, "okay.. Anyway, you want to dance?" Oliver started rubbing the growing stubble on his chin, a sure sign that he was nervous, "um, well, see, Katie, I… Um, I have to go... Go and… Um, well, I have to go!" With that he escaped. From Katie and from his mind's rebellion against normal feelings for a friend.

* * *

Heheh, that was fun! Okay, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, okay, here we go. Chapter two.  
_

* * *

Oh, I have to mention something, the, "Katie" being silent in, "Katie Bell" was something I borrowed from a very good author on here whose name escapes me, she named her cat, "Oliver Wood" but the "Wood" was silent. Lol.

"Wood! WOOD… WOOD!!!" "What, coach?" "are you feeling alright?" "Why?" "Well, you just let the quaffle through three times and you didn't even blink!" Oliver contemplated for a moment, "oh. Hm, actually coach, if you really want to know, I've been having trouble sleeping, and I'm not feeling all that great right now." Oliver was actually doing fine, but he needed time to sort out how he felt about Katie. And the part about not sleeping was true, but that would be solved as soon as he resolved his feelings about Katie. (Poor, naïve, Oliver…) But his coach knew Oliver. He knew all of his team, they're a family. And he knew that Oliver wouldn't try to skive off of practice just because of a tummy ache. And quite frankly, he knew that Oliver was probably having an emotional problem, as those were the ones he had the least often, and therefore were the ones he was most inexperienced with. So coach, who's name is Greg Yahts by the way, ended practice. But not before taking Oliver aside as he headed towards the showers. "Listen, Wood, I know that I don't seem like the romantic or sentimental sort of person, but here's a word of advice, don't fool yourself into thinking something that's _convenient_. Follow your gut; it's always right." Coach paused for a moment, "Almost. Anyway, tomorrow morning, 5 o'clock, something sharpish!" Wood stared at his coach, a bemused expression on his face, "er, right, Coach.. Um, thanks…"

Once he reached his flat, Oliver collapsed onto the sofa, "hey Bell, how are you?" He asked his cat, Bell, (wow, he even calls his cat 'Bell' and still hasn't figured it out.) The cat -who was very much like Crookshanks in the fact that Bell was a VERY intelligent cat- meowed plaintively, "Oh! Sorry, Bell, I forgot to feed you, didn't I?" The cat meowed again, as if to say, "I can't believe you're so pathetic that you're talking to a CAT, and yes, you DID forget to feed me thank you very much! Now do so." Oliver only seemed to get the "Feed me." Part, so he didn't know that he was actually, truly pathetic… "You know, Bell?" he said to the cat as he got her food out, "I'm really glad I have you, I mean, you're a really great cat, and you give me something to talk to. That's alive I mean." The cat purred, and rubbed against his legs, probably more because he was holding a bowl of food in his hands rather than because of what he said, but oh well…

Oliver set the bowl down and went into his bedroom and got Bell's collar, the band itself was a green suede material, and it had two things hanging off of it, one was a (surprise) bell, and the other was Bell's name tag, if a muggle read it, all it said was, "Katie Bell. If found, please return to condo no. 14, Revels Square." If a Wizard or Witch saw it though, it read, "Katie Bell, if found, please return to Flat 20, Diagon Alley. Or, Floo to Oliver Wood's Flat." Katie Bell was the cat's full name, but the Katie was silent.

Anyway, Oliver went out to the kitchen and managed to put the collar on Bell (how he did that, I have no idea, I can't even imagine trying to get a collar on my cat.) then he picked the cat up, and brought her outside, "C'mon, Bell, let's go for a walk, I need to think." The cat meowed happily, and trotted forward, occasionally looking back to see if Oliver was following her. Oliver slowly walked forward, lost in thought, '_Katie, Kates, Kat, Kitty, kit, Katrina… Kate… I have to stop thinking about her. She's my FRIEND. She loves me as a FRIEND… __**I**__ love her as a friend.' _Bell came back, holding something in her mouth, "What do you have there, girl?" Bell deposited it at his feet, Oliver looked down at it, a puzzled expression on his face, he bent and picked it up, it was a note, magically protected from cat drool, Oliver unfolded it, "Oliver, stop moping and get your skinny arse over here. Lurv, Gred and Forge."

Oliver sighed, and looked around, there, sitting a distance off on a bench, were Fred and George. Oliver smiled a little, and headed over.

"Hullo, Fred, George." He said to both of them, inclining his head, "Hullo, Ollie!" They both said simultaneously, Oliver winced, ever so slightly, at the name, "Did you want to talk about something? Or did you just want to use my cat as a medium of irritation?" "ooh, Oliver, we're hurt! But yes, actually, we did have something to talk about." Oliver looked at them, waiting for them to continue, but they seemed quite content to sit there grinning like idiots. "Well?" Oliver snapped impatiently, "Tsk, tsk, Oliver, temper, we were just thinking of the best way to phrase this." "Phrase what??" Oliver asked exasperatedly, finally (to him) George looked up at him, "Oliver, we've decided," Fred continued, "that you," and George finished, "are sulking." Oliver stared at them, confusion written so clearly across his face that a squirrel could have read it. "What?" "It's simple, Ollie.." "You luuurv someone." "A GIRL someone to be specific." Fred turned to George, "what do you mean, a GIRL someone? Of course it's a GIRL someone!" "Well, it sounded good!" "No, it didn't!" "Did!" Didn't!" "Did!" "Didn't!" "Did!" "Di-" Oliver had had enough, "SHUT UP!!!" Fred and George turned to face him, Oliver took in a deep breath, "what do you mean, that I love someone?" "Oliver, let me explain, when a boy finds himself thinking about a girl way too much, blushing when she enters the room, and acts like a gibbering idiot around said girl, then he is in LOVE." Oliver sighed and massaged his temples, the twins really were too much sometimes. But… Wait… "Are those really the signs of.. Love?" "Absolutely! Even dad swears by it!" Oliver sighed, "but, couldn't.. it be more of a.. friendly.. brotherly love?" "No." Oliver sighed, again, realizing that he did ALL of those things in reference to Katherine Adrianna Bell. "Hey, sweetie, are you lost?" Oliver jumped and wildly looked around, there, a ways off, was Katie, holding his cat. He stared at Fred and George, "why is she here?!" "It's the weekend, Oliver, older students are allowed to go out… You DO remember that.. Don't you?" "Yes, of course! Oh! Oh no oh no oh no oh no!!!" "What?" "Bell's nametag!" "What about it?" "Katie knows that my cat's name is Bell, but she doesn't know the full name!" "You gave your cat a full name?" "Yes." Oliver was pacing, and trying to hide at the same time, thinking of ways to get the cat away from Katie before she read Bell's nametag, Fred and George were actually confused at this point, not knowing Bell's full name. "Um, Oliver? What IS your

cat's full name?" Oliver stopped pacing suddenly, his eyes darting from side to side, as if looking for means of escape (just in case), "Uh.. Nuthin…" He started trying to sidle away, but Fred and George weren't put off by Oliver's less than positive answer, "Oliver." "You," "need," "to tell" "us." "NOW." Oliver sighed, two against one. "It's.." He lowered his voice to a whisper/mumble, and spoke very quickly, "katiebell." Fred and George heard him perfectly, but, being the twins, had to ask, "come again?" Oliver glared at them, "Katie Bell." "Somebody talking about me?" "AAH!" Oliver screamed like a girl as he jumped and knocked Fred over, Katie laughed, "woah, Oliver, a little bit jumpy, yeah?" Oliver smiled dazedly before he noticed what Katie was holding. Bell. His cat. Bell, his cat with the VERY 'it-would-be-bad-to-have-katie-find-it' kind of collar. "Oh, no.." He said before he fainted dead away.

* * *

_Heheh, _

_-Lady_


	3. Technically, it

_**This is… NOT Deathly Hallows compliant… Because I just cannot handle Fred dying. Or George losing an ear, but Fred being dead is SO much worse… Oh and the heart smile thing is from my great friend, Leading. I'm dearly sorry about the wait, but it is just so hard to get motivated to right unless you get reviews, and I thank all the people who reviewed, because I really appreciated them, but you know… It's just hard! Hopefully the chapter makes up for it!!**_

* * *

"d'you suppose we should wake him up?" "Yeah, mate, I guess…" "Yeah." The twins shrugged and poured cold water from their wands onto Oliver's face. "What the bloody hell?!" Oliver sprang up, spluttering, wiping his face off and swearing at Fred and George, who's only response was to tut tut and tell Oliver that Katie was watching, and that he should be careful about her delicate lady ears. At this, Katie cuffed the twins up the back of the heads, while swearing at them and Oliver blushed and stuttered and prayed that Katie hadn't read his cat's nametag.

She hadn't.

Well, technically, she had, but Fred and George, annoying though they may be, are good at heart, and had charmed the nametag to read "Bellayna Wood". Of course, some might say that they just wanted to prolong the awkwardness between Oliver and Katie for as long as possible, as it was highly entertaining, but I'm sure it was because they're good at heart.

Oliver scramble up and grabbed his cat, who was in the midst of cleaning herself and wasn't greatly appreciative of being interrupted. "Ow! Sorry, Bell." The cat looked up at him and meowed plaintively. Oliver smiled down at the cat and rubbed her ears. The cat closed her eyes and purred and Oliver continued scratching her head and cooing at her.

When Katie watched them, she saw a very strong man being soft with a cat. It was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. When Fred and George watched them, they saw a man in pathetic need of a girlfriend. Katie sighed, Fred and George made immature kissy noises.

Oliver looked up, suddenly becoming aware of his audience. He blushed and stuttered something about having to go and… having to go…. Then he ran off. After Oliver had left, Katie turned to Fred and George with a bemused expression, "Fred.. George…" She blushed, "does Oliver.." Fred and George leaned in eagerly, "have a bladder problem?" Now, Fred and George would have loved to use this and tell her that yes, Oliver did have a bladder problem, but could not help the howls of laughter that escaped them. "YOU THINK- HAHAHAH… OH… Oliver… Problem! HAHAHAHAH!!!" George continued after Fred collapsed, "HAHAHAHEHEHEHEHAHAH!!! OH…. OLIVER…. BLADDER PROBLEM!!!" Katie sank down on the bench desperately wishing for something, _anything_, to hide behind.

Oliver was still in hearing distance.

At least enough to hear George bellow out that he, Oliver, had a bladder problem. Oliver sighed, walked back to the bench and _Silencio_-ed them. Katie looked at him, her cheeks flaming, "why aren't you blushing? Or hiding behind a bush..? Or… Or something??" Oliver smiled in an almost patronizing way, "Katie, I know you're really good friends with Fred and George, but they're my best friends, and when you're best friends with Fred and George Weasley, this is NOT embarrassing." Katie laughed a little and Oliver's heart smiled, he'd made her laugh!!! "So.. Katie…" She looked up, "yeah?" "Well... I was wondering…" He shyly swung his foot along the grass, crossed his arms behind his back and stared at the ground. Katie's face took on an inquisitive look and Oliver finally worked up the guts to look at her face. He looked into her eyes, blushed bright red, looked back down at the ground and started pacing. "Katie.. We're friends.. Right?" Katie nodded before remembering that he wasn't looking at her, "er, right!" Oliver nodded, still pacing, "right. So… If I asked you on a… er… Out for- no- Hm… If I asked… Asked you to…" Oliver took a deep breath and continued, "if I asked you if you wanted to get coffee with me sometime…?" Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the rejection. "Seriously? I would love too!!!" (By this time the twins had stopped laughing and were pretending to be unconscious on the ground). Oliver grinned for all his worth, "really? Wow, great! How about next time you've got a trip to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley or something…?" Katie smiled brilliantly, "Yeah! Great! I'll owl you!" Oliver nodded, strode to her side and kissed her cheek. He drew back and blushed bright red, "Oh.. Um.. I'm SO sorry.. I didn't mean..-Not to say that I don't like you… I mean, not LIKE like… But.. I do LIKE you… and- Er.. Sorry!" He stared at his shoes and wished he could hide in them. Katie laughed, "Oliver, I most _certainly_ don't mind!" Oliver's head whipped up as he beamed at her and gave her a hug before walking away, singing and calling Bell.

Katie smiled and turned around, "AAH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS BLOODY WRONG WITH YOU???" George and Fred shrugged, "just watching Oliver's interesting way of –ahem- asking someone out." Katie glared at them, "STANDING RIGHT BEHIND SOMEONE AND TRYING TO BE ANNOYING IS NOT THE SAME AS WATCHING SOMEONE ASK ME OUT!" She stopped, "AND HE DID NOT ASK ME OUT!" Fred and George grinned, "what ever you say, Katie!" Katie glared at them for a few seconds before sighing, "you two are impossible!!!" The twins grinned wider and looked bashful, "aw shucks miss, there's no needin' to go puffin' our poor lil' 'eads up" Katie rolled her eyes, "get your bloody heads out of my bloody face!!" "Language, Katie!" Katie huffed and crossed her arms as she fell onto the bench. Fred and George sat down on either side of her and threw their arms around her shoulders, "there, there, Katie, it's not that bad… I mean, think about it…" Fred paused and George continued in what was obviously supposed to be a high-pitched 'girly' voice, "Hunky Oliver just asked you out!!" Fred and George got off the bench and started jumping up and down, clapping their hands and squealing in high pitched voices. Katie's mouth twitched the slightest bit as she tried to drown out the continuous, "ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" in front of her.

_-TWO WEEKS LATER-_

"Oi! Oliver! You've got a letter! It's in pretty handwriting too… You got a secret girl you're not telling us about? Eh?" Oliver grabbed the letter, "Katie!" He looked up at his team mates, "Er … Right, no. Of course not. Katie and I are just friends." James, one of the beaters, nodded knowingly, "right you are mate, but soon enough 'just friends' could become 'just married'!" Oliver's eyes widened and Frankie, the other beater, elbowed James in the ribs. Oliver's eyes eventually returned to normal size and he turned away from the others to read the letter.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I'm free this week, tomorrow actually._

_Sorry about the short notice. It appears that the_

_reason I didn't find out last week has something_

_to do with the twins._

_Are you free? If you are, owl and tell me where_

_To go, and if you aren't, make yourself free._

**_OLIVER I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO GET_**

**_A BIG HOUSE WITH YOU AND HAVE LOTS_**

**_OF BABIES!!!!!!_**

_Sorry, Fred and George wrote that and this_

_is my last piece of parchment. Wankers._

_Anyway, you want to just get coffee, or coffee and something to eat?_

_I've gotta go, Fred and George are persecuting first years and_

_if I don't stop them no one will._

_Katie Bell_

-Ten minutes later-

"OLIVER! STOP-no! quit it! I SAID STOP!" Oliver looked at Frankie curiously, "stop what?" "STOP DANCING!!!" Oliver stopped. Frankie walked over and patted Oliver on the back as he said, "I know what you're going through lad, I felt the same thing when my wife first said that she would go on a date with me." Oliver looked incredulously at the huge, rough man, "you're _married_? And it's NOT a date!" James laughed, "'Course I am, mate! She's the one who's always in the front row screaming my name." Oliver shook his head and smiled wryly, "I just thought that she was an obsessed fan of yours…" James shook his head and laughed, "nope! Just an obsessed wife. But honestly, mate, this Katie-bird sounds like a nice girl. Don't mess it up." Oliver, who had been smiling, immediately drooped as he considered the many, horrible things that could happen. James grinned and punched him in the arm, "no worries Oliver! If she likes you enough to agree to go on a- I know, I know, it's not a date! As I was saying, if she likes you enough to… Go somewhere with you… Then she probably won't mind at least SOME of the stupid things you're bound to do. And you say that she's already a pretty good friend? Then she probably won't mind the other half of the stupid things you're bound to do!" Oliver nodded, thanked James, and wondered when on earth James had become such a good counsellor.

Back and Hogwarts

"Ooooh! Katie! You sent it, didn't you?" Katie jumped, glared at the twins, and continued biting her nails, "none" –bite- "of" –bite- "your" –bite- "business." Fred and George giggled like schoolgirls with pig-tails and pink dresses, "you DID!" Katie bit one nail ferociously and looked at Fred and George anxiously, "yes! I did! NOW SHUT UP!!!" "Fine. But We're not talking to you anymore!" Katie sighed, "don't act like such four-year old girls." "We are not!!" "You are and you're doing it just to try and make me laugh and I won't have any of it!" Fred's brows knitted together, "you won't have any of our trying to make you laugh? Why not?" Katie let out a growl, "Because… I. Am. Not. In. The. MOOD!!!!" George looked at her, "why not?" "AAAUGH! BECAUSE I'M WORRIED ABOUT MY DATE WITH OLIVER!!!" Fred and George shook their heads, "no, see, you're not going on a _date_ with Oliver, you said that yourself! You are simple two friends who are getting coffee together. Remember?" Katy glared at the twins, got up off the couch, and said very slowly, "I'm giving you a head start. Three seconds before I start trying to kill you." Fred and George looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and started running before Katie even reached "one".

* * *

_**-NEXT CHAPTER-**_

_**Oliver and Katie's –ahem- date. Hopefully some more Fred and George. I'm never sure when they'll show up. Honestly, there are two characters that I have no control over. Anyway, hope y'all liked the chapter… And some hopefully loved it!**_

_**-Lady**_


End file.
